


[Podfic] Those Gentle Slopes that Lead to Hell

by Moonliel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, M/M, Obsession, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Sebastian, S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Proud. Unique. Determined. From the second Sebastian sensed Ciel Phantomhive’s soul, he realised their contract would be different. He was ready for it.And so he waits. He hungers. He is getting obsessed. He will do anything to devour this soul, and the fragile attachment to the boy that has begun to spread its icy fingers in him will not stop him.He thinks.Written by: Severus_divides_into_H[Podfic Version, read by Moonliel]
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Last of Illusions, Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Gentle Slopes that Lead to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059240) by [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H). 



> Podfic will be separated and uploaded as chapters, just as the original story was split  
> Permission to post podfic work granted by author  
> Any errors are my own.

[Will open up to new site. Download option available thru link] **Listen :[ [link to mp3:] ](https://archive.org/details/those-gentle-slopes-that-lead-to-hell-1-17) **

  


****Text:** [Those Gentle Slopes that Lead to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059240/chapters/34911749#main)**

****

**Author:** [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H)

****

**Reader:** [Moonliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel)

****

**Chapter 1 Length:** 22:00 mins

****


	2. From Weakness to Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, all errors are my own

[Will open up to new site. Download option available thru link]

****

**Listen :[ [link to mp3:] ](https://archive.org/details/those-gentle-slopes-that-lead-to-hell-002)**

****

****

  


****Text:** [Those Gentle Slopes that Lead to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059240/chapters/34911749#main)**

****

**Author:** [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H)

****

**Reader:** [Moonliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel)

****

**Chapter 2 Length:** 53:29 mins

****


	3. Taking Roots in the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, all errors are my own.  
> Also, don't have editing software so there may be a few more errors than usual. I hope to improve my podfic-recording as to avoid such things in the future. Regardless, I still hope you enjoy!

[Will open up to new site. Download option available thru link] **Listen :[ [link to mp3:] ](https://archive.org/details/those-gentle-slopes-that-lead-to-hell-003) **

  


****Text:** [Those Gentle Slopes that Lead to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059240/chapters/34911749#main)**

****

**Author:** [Severus_divides_into_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_divides_into_H/pseuds/Severus_divides_into_H)

****

**Reader:** [Moonliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel)

****

**Chapter 3 Length:** 23:44 mins

****


End file.
